


Maybe We Could Happen

by Duck_Life



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: When Mal arrives in Auradon, both Lonnie and Jane start crushing on her.





	Maybe We Could Happen

To say Mal shook everything up when she arrived in Auradon would be an understatement. Every VK to show up was like a stone thrown into the pristine pond that was Auradon Prep.

Mal was like a boulder.

“She's actually… really nice,” Jane tells Lonnie over bubble tea one afternoon. “She fixed my hair.”

“It's gorgeous,” Lonnie agrees. “Although it's hard to improve perfection,” she adds, winking at her girlfriend.

Jane blushes. “You really like it?”

Lonnie wraps a lock of Jane’s hair around her finger, admiring her new ’do, courtesy of the dragon’s daughter. “I  love it,” she says, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “In fact, I think I might ask Mal to do my hair, too.”

“Oh, okay,” Jane says, looking suddenly nervous. “Just remember, she's kind of intimidating.”

Lonnie swings a hip to the side and gives her a look. “Have you ever known me to be intimidated by anyone?” 

So it turns out that when Jane said “intimidating” she more meant “intimidatingly hot.” Lonnie actually has to collect herself when she shows up in Mal and Evie’s dorm. 

Mal is sass and spice wrapped into a purple pixie of a girl, with green eyes that flash mysteriously and full lips that quirk into a smirk when Lonnie asks her to make her hair “cool.” 

“Beware, foreswear, replace the old with cool hair,” Mal says, and the way she flicks her finger is giving Lonnie some very unprincessy thoughts and for crying out loud, she's spoken for! Jane’s standing right there, and even as Lonnie’s hair lengthens and adjusts to frame her face in wafting brown feathers of hair she feels guilty. 

Her immediate solution is just to avoid Mal. For the most part, that's been all the students’ attitudes about the Isle kids, though probably not for the same reason as Lonnie. (Except for resident golden-retriever-in-human-form Ben. He can't stay away from the kids.)

Evie’s a sweetheart and has the same sense of humor as Lonnie, and sometimes they walk to class together and they get along just fine. Jay is incredible on the tourney field, and sometimes Lonnie swings by the weight room to spot him. They're both competitive as hell, and it works to cement a solid friendship. Carlos is a riot, and after he and Lonnie both slip in the same mud puddle early one morning, they're pretty much as thick as thieves. 

But Mal? Mal, Lonnie avoids like the plague, her stomach fluttering whenever she so much as thinks of her.

It's  _ wrong.  _ She likes Jane, she knows she does. With her twitchy bunny nose and big blue eyes, the way her laugh sounds like bells, the way she always has an extra snack in her bag for anyone (usually Lonnie) who wants it. 

Plagued by guilt, Lonnie starts giving Jane gift after gift, flowers and rings and blouses from Camelot Heights and handmade bookmarks and little stuffed animals. But every time she shows up with a kiss and a new present, Jane just looks more and more uncomfortable. Does she know?

When Lonnie walks into the castle kitchen, she doesn't expect to find all four VKs hanging out making cookies. and when she finds out more about the way they grew up, how sweet Evie and little Carlos never even had chocolate chip cookies, she can't help but shed a tear. 

Mal brushes it away from her cheek with the swiftest of touches, but it makes Lonnie’s whole face feel like it's on fire. Her heart feels just as melty as a gooey chocolate chip cookie, and that's when she knows two things for sure. 

First of all, she's absolutely falling hard for Mal. And second of all, she absolutely has to tell Jane.

The next day, Lonnie meets Jane for lunch and sits down across from her, wearing her most serious expression. “I have to tell you something, and I feel really bad about it,” she says quickly, because she's always known that ripping off a bandage quick and clean is the best way to do it. “I… I think I have a thing for Mal. But I still care about you so, so much, Janey. I like you and I like her and I feel terrible. I don't want to break up! But… yeah. Okay. I’m so sorry.”

Jane stares at her with her mouth hanging open in shock. She blinks. “Bippity boppity…”

“I’m so sorry,” Lonnie says again, feeling like the world’s biggest jerk.

To her amazement, Jane smiles. “I also have a huge crush on Mal.”

“What?”

“Yeah, yeah, I've been feeling so awful, Lon, because you were being really sweet and getting me all those nice things and I was off fantasizing about some other girl. I like you so much; I don't want to break up either.”

“So… so we both like Mal,” Lonnie recaps, laughing a little. “Are we… is there something we should do about that?” She's so far out of her wheelhouse here. Jane’s her first girlfriend. she really hasn't dated before, and crushing on Mal felt so taboo that she never even considered Jane would feel the same way. The question is… now what?

“Would you… Lonnie, do you want to ask her to be our girlfriend?” Jane says tentatively.

Lonnie’s about to laugh, but then she sees the look on Jane’s face. “Wait, like for real?”

“Well, yeah,” Jane says. “Only if you're comfortable with it! but I mean, it's not that out of the ordinary. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather have been together all three of them for ages.”

“Oh,” Lonnie says, because that's news to her. She just thought the three good fairies were really, really good friends who lived together. “Well, I… do you  _ want  _ to ask out Mal?”

Jane blushes. “Kind of? Not if it's not what you want.”

“Why don't we say on three what we want to do?” Lonnie suggests, and Jane nods. “Okay. One, two, three… ask her out.”

“Ask her out.”

Lonnie laughs, not able to contain her giddiness. “Oh, man. We're really gonna do this.”

“Let's go talk to her after the tourney game today,” Jane says.

“Sounds like a plan.”

The plan falls through as soon as the game ends. Resident golden-retriever-in-human-form ben gets up in front of the whole school and announces he's in love with Mal. In song form. 

And even together, how can Lonnie and Jane compete with a king?

Ben asks Mal to be his date to the coronation, and Jane and Lonnie aren't even surprised when she says yes. 

It's not a rejection. They didn't even get a chance to get rejected, they were just effortlessly and unknowingly cut down before they could ever reach out.

It's weird, the disappointment. Because they're still together, they're still girlfriends. But the sting of liking Mal and watching her flounce off with Ben hits both of them hard. As the song goes, two can be as bad as one. It's the loneliest number since the number one. 

After family day, Lonnie worries there’s going to be a rift between them after Mal turns on Jane and switches her hair back. “I get it,” she sighs that night. “I was never going to be enough for her. I just… I feel like I’m not even enough for you.” 

“What?” Lonnie asks, feeling her heart crack a little. But Jane just wipes away a tear and turns to leave. Lonnie wants to race after her, yell that she  _ is _ enough, she’s  _ always _ been enough. It’s not about Lonnie needing more.

It’s about Lonnie seeing the look on Jane’s face whenever she talks about Mal, the little sparkles in her eyes. It’s about Lonnie just wanting something good,  _ someone _ good, for both of them. 

At the coronation, Lonnie watches in horror and surprise as Jane wrenches the wand out of her mother’s hand and wrestles with it, wildly pointing it upward as streams of light erupt from the end of it. “If you won’t make me beautiful, I’ll do it myself,” she cries. “Bippity, boppity, boo!”

Lonnie races out into the middle of the floor, hair and skirt flying behind her, desperate to stop Jane from doing something she can’t reverse. But to her surprise, someone beats her there. 

“Jane!” Mal shouts, coming up behind her and pinning the other girl’s arms to her sides. “Jane, stop. You don’t need magic to be beautiful. You already are! I’m so sorry I ever made you think any differently.” Lonnie watches as Mal gently takes the wand from Jane’s grip. “Jane, Lonnie is  _ so _ lucky to have you. And you’re so lucky to have Lonnie and… and, I wish that I could be so…” She trails off, looking scared suddenly. “It doesn’t matter. Just, the point is, don’t do something stupid and lose what you already have.” 

Lonnie’s so shocked by Mal’s honesty and concern that she skids to stop, standing in the middle of the floor and staring at Mal and Jane. 

And then Mal’s mother crashes through the window, Mal spins Jane toward Lonnie, and the night gets dangerously deadly.

After everything, after Maleficent turns into a lizard and Jane’s mother gets the wand back, Lonnnie’s just relieved that no one got hurt. She takes a moment to bask in that relief, and then she starts thinking about Mal. What did she mean, calling them lucky? And why did she sound so sad when she said it? 

If Lonnie didn’t know any better, she might think that Mal’s voice was filled with the same longing that she and Jane had pining after Mal. 

They’re standing together outside the castle, Lonnie and Jane, hands clutched tight as they watch the fireworks go off. And to their surprise, Mal approaches them. 

“Hey,” she says, sounding a little breathless. “Just… just wanted to check on you two.” Her blush is obvious on her pale cheeks. “And… I’m sorry. Not just for my mom showing up, I… I feel like I might have messed up something really amazing between you two. But I don’t know what I did.”

Lonnie and Jane exchange a glance and a nod. “Mal,” Jane says, squeezing Lonnie’s hand. “Do you, um, maybe… want to try dating both of us?”

Mal blinks in surprise, but then a smile dances across her face. “You mean like…?” she trails off, looking between Lonnie and Jane. “Oh my gosh, I… I thought everybody was going to hate me.”

“Nope,” Lonnie says. “We really, really like you.”

“Oh my gosh,” Mal says again, pulling both of them into a tight hug. “I didn’t think I deserved anyone, especially not…” She trails off, burying her face in Lonnie’s hair.

Jane smiles at her girlfriend over their new girlfriend’s purple hair. Then she glances down at Mal. “But what about Ben?”

Mal looks up at her, eyes huge in the light of the fireworks. “Oh, he… that was a love spell, Jane. I thought I knew what I was doing, but I just felt like I was hurting him… and hurting you and Lonnie too. I don’t want that. I don’t want to be the villain.”

“You’re not,” Lonnie says softly, reveling in the strange and wonderful happy ending they somehow stumbled into. “You never were, even when you thought you were.”

Yeah, Mal shook everything up when she arrived.

But in the best of ways. 

  
  



End file.
